Fantasia Dance: Love Between Dragon Slayers
by dmasterxd
Summary: It's time once again for another Fantasia Parade! However this time there is a twist...a formal dance will be held alongside the event! Will Natsu's and Wendy's love for each other blossom in time for the festivities? (NaWen)
1. Natsu VS Wendy!

**Hey everyone just going to get this out of the way. No** **I'm not changing Wendy's age, because one 12 is apparently legal in Earthland considering nobody bats an eye whenever Wendy drinks...And two, she's technically 19 anyway. (I also just don't care). So if that bothers you it's best to either not read this story or simply pretend that I did.**

 **And one last thing, this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games arc so it's best if you've at least seen up to that arc. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu rose both his blazing arms up in victory as fire shout out of his mouth, "Oh yeah, I win!" Droy was lying beneath Natsu, sobbing on the ground.

Everyone else in the guild was gathered in a circle around them, each with sweat dropping down the back of their heads. "Poor Droy," Mira said forming an awkward smile. "Did Natsu really think he would get a good fight out of him?"

"It's Natsu...That pyro would fight a rock if he could," Gray rolled his eyes before throwing his clothes on the floor leaving him in nothing but dark boxers.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana informed the ice wizard of his half nakedness unamused as she took a chug out of a beer barrel.

Wendy walked up to Natsu and scratched her chin, "Uh Natsu, don't you think you should've went a little easier on him?"

Natsu cocked his yes to the side, "Huh? Why would I do that?"

But before Wendy had time to answer Makarov walked into the center of the circle with a dead serious expression on his face, "Listen well, my children. I have some very important news to share with you all." Everyone stood straight up with their posture at a fixed position. Makarov cleared his throat before continuing, "In two months will be the next Fantasia parade!"

Everyone cheered in joy, save for Wendy who looked around in a confused manner. Erza places her hand on Wendy's shoulder and looked down at her, "The Fantasia Parade is an annual festival we have here in Magnolia. Fairy Tail puts on a grand spectacle for all the citizens here to come and watch. We even have food stalls and gift shops set up."

"Oh, I see," Wendy took all of Erza's explanation in carefully since this would be her first time in the parade.

"That's right, I forgot you weren't here for the last one," Lucy realized.

Wendy simply nodded with a kind smile, "Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun though."

"However!" Makarov yelled out to regain the guild's attention, "This year I have decided to add two extra events for the parade. First off is the Fairy Dance, as the name implies it will be a dance. I realize that all of you are growing up and so I figured you should experience the wonders of romance as well, so feel free to bring a date be they from either inside or outside of the guild."

Wendy looked up at Natsu with a slight luminescent blush before he looked back over at her. Wendy instantly turned her head away and buried her hands in her face. "Hey uh, is something wrong Wendy?" Natsu asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Gray simply shook his head and sighed leaving Natsu to raise his finger in realization, "Gray, put some clothes on! You're scaring poor Wendy!"

"That's not it ya flame for brains!" Gray shouted at Natsu before their foreheads were smashed against one another's.

"You wanna go, pervy popsicle?!"

"Bring it, dragon breath."

"Not again," Lucy groaned in exhaustion.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as if he was proud of this daily occurrence.

"Focus!" Erza commanded as she pushed Natsu and Gray away from each other. "Now please what is the second event, Master?"

"Oh well that one..." a giddy grin suddenly formed on Makarov's face. "Is a surprise."

Suddenly everyone was filled to the brim with fear. "You know when he gets that kind of look on his face, it can't be good," Gray muttered his black bangs shadowing by his horrified face.

"I hope it's not a punishment game again..." Natsu mumbled while cradling his knees back and forth."

"I don't wanna play a punishment game," Wendy said with her legs shaking like jello.

"A real man, isn't afraid of some silly game," Elfman boasted with contradictory sweat running down every gland of his body.

"Anyway have fun kiddos!" Makarov gleefully skipped back inside the guild hall."

"Well, I don't know about Gramps' second event, but a dance could be nice," Gray was now leaning against a tree, still only in his boxers. "Although I have no idea who I'd go with..."

"Oh Gray dear," Juvia stepped inside Gray's bubble with hearts forming in her eyes.

"Not happening," Gray instantly dodged Juvia's tackle resulting in her head smashing against the tree instead. Regardless she had instantly managed to grasp onto his ankles as he shuddered. "Please take me home with you!"

"Get off of me!" Gray yelled out in frustration as he struggled to walk away with Juvia still on his ankles."

"So Erza, do you know who you're going to ask yet?"

"I don't believe that they would even be allowed in," Erza had a far off look in her eyes yet still wore a smile while she answered."

"But Master said we could bring people from outside the guild as well."

"Yes, indeed he did." Erza nodded clearly having already considered that factor. "And what about you Wendy? Have you decided who your partner shall be?"

Wendy pushed her fingers together while shifting her feet, "Well, sort of...I probably won't be able to ask him though."

Erza raised her eyebrows, "Why is that?"

"I just don't think I have the confidence for it," Wendy admitted her eyes slowly traveling to the ground. "I'd probably back down at the last second."

"Nonsense," Erza neglected Wendy's words as she kneeled down to meet her at eye level. "You have grown immensely from the girl you were back when you were in Cait Shelter. I should know, I've seen your growth first hand. You even were equally matched with a god slayer. If you believe in yourself, there is no doubt in mind you can do anything."

"Gee Erza thank you a lot," Wendy said with an ever growing smile."

"Don't thank me, I am simply telling you the truth," Erza stood back up and winked at Wendy. "Now go on and ask Natsu."

"You knew?!" Wendy asked in embarrassment.

"Of course, it was pretty obvious you had feelings for him since the beginning, and I know what it's like to hide your love."

Wendy looked over at Natsu again who had already started a confrontation with Gajeel. "I see..."

"Well we do have a while before the Fantasia Parade so take your time. I'll be rooting for you," Erza hugged Wendy before she went on her way.

Natsu had finally stopped his fight with Gajeel in his hands as Gray walked over to him, "What? You want some?"

"Cool it fire head," Gray warned Natsu with twitching eyebrows. "This is important."

Nastu studied Gray's eyes closely before carelessly dropping Gajeel in the ground. "I'm listening."

"Damn it Salamander!" Gajeel yelled infuriated at Natsu who simply ignored his anger.

"Do you have anyone in mind for the dance?"

Natsu stared at Gray for a while before holding him s hand in front of his honorary brother's face, "I'll pass thanks. You strip to much for me."

"That's not what I meant you numskull!" Gray sighed doing his best to not get exhausted from Natsu being as clueless as usual. He turned his back to the fire dragon slayer, "I just don't want to end up picking someone you want to ask."

"Gray..." Natsu knew Gray really did care for him just as much he did Gray, so he wasn't surprised Gray did genuinely care about his feelings. What he was surprised about however was how Gray actually admitted it to him.

"So who is it?" Gray asked angling his head back just enough to be able to see Natsu's face out of the corner of his eye. "I know even you have to have feelings for somebody."

And the strange thing was, Natsu knew Gray was right. He felt like he actually really did have an interest in one of the girls at the guild, he truly felt as though he had actually been in love for a while now. But for some reason, he couldn't just figure out who these feelings were directed to. Natsu lowers his head, "I don't know..."

Gray turned all the way around and drew towards Natsu, "What you mean you don't know?!" He then noticed the fragile look in Natsu's eyes, a look he has rarely seen, but nonetheless he has seen it. And so he rested his hand on Natsu's shoulder and spoke softly, "Hey, it's okay man. I get it, you've never experienced romantic love before so it's only nature you would have a hard time distinguishing it from familial love."

"Thanks Gray."

Gray rubbed his hair and looked up at the den settling into a deep maroon sky, "Alright, until you can figure out who it is you're in love with I won't ask anyone to the dance." Gray held out his fist and cocked his head to the side.

A grin slowly started to spread across Natsu's face before he bumped fists with Gray, "It's a deal!"

* * *

Wendy's eyes opened slowly as she awoke in her room. "I wasn't able to ask him yesterday," Wendy realized as she tugged in her pink sheets on the verge of tears."

"Patience child, I'm sure you will work up the nerve eventually," Carla assured her as she leaped off the bed.

"But what if I just keep backing out?"

"Instead of worrying about the if, you should be focusing on the now,"

Erza informed Wendy in a strict tone. "Keep wondering about what can happen and you'll only find yourself in a land full of disappointment."

"How did she get in here...?" Carla asked perplexed.

Erza however simply avoided the question as she went on, "Now Wendy, answer me this; do you love Natsu?"

Wendy quickly hid under her sheets and yelled albeit muffled, "Of course I do!"

"Well then you should know, how to get to him as quickly as possible."

"A fight..." Wendy instantly said as she rose out from under her covers.

"That is correct," Erza nodded in satisfaction. "He will fight anyone no matter who they are."

"So if I want to gain his undivided attention, I should challenge him," Wendy realized.

"Precisely, now come on. Let's go get some breakfast, I have a cake waiting for me."

"You're eating cake for breakfast?" Carla raised eyebrows at Erza who sent a bone chilling glare back in response.

"Problem?"

Carla's eyes widened in horror before she cowered behind Wendy, "Not at all!"

"You should be a little more sensitive Carla," Wendy told her Exceed in a gentle voice.

Wendy and Carla walked into the guildhall with Erza as they were greeted by Gray. "Mornin',"

Gray nodded towards the girls.

"Good morning Gray," Wendy waves politely before walking over to Gray. "So hey, have you seen Natsu yet?"

Gray shook his head, "Knowing that hot head, he's probably just sleeping or something.

"Oh, I see," Wendy lowered her head in disappointment.

"Don't fret Wendy, you know as well as I do Natsu is sure to come here eventually," Erza cheered Wendy up.

"Yeah, you're right."

Natsu walked in with Happy sitting atop his head, "Alright, first we get some grub and then we kick some butt! What do you say little buddy?"

"Aye sir," Happy raises his paw in excitement.

Natsu sat down next to Wendy causing her to shift in her seat a little. "Hey Wendy, did you just wake up too?"

Wendy nodded, "A little while ago yeah." Wendy struggled to keep her gaze focused on Natsu as she spoke, "So um...I was wondering...Would you please fight me Natsu."

Suddenly the entire guild hall went dead quiet causing Wendy to look around nervously and frantically bite her lips. But Natsu simply gave her a wide grin, "Sure Wendy, I'm always ready to throw down!"

"Yeah, but against Wendy of all people..." Gray remarked in confusion.

Erza pulled Gray to the side, "Shush this will be beneficial for both of them. You should pay close attention as well, Gray."

"Sure, whatever you say," Gray said sarcastically.

* * *

Natsu and Wendy stood in the yard outside the guild as everyone gathered around them in a circle. "So Natsu is really going to fight Wendy?" Mira asked smiling while her hand stuck to her cheek. "Oh dear..."

"A real man doesn't back down from any challenge," Elfman roared with pride nearly bursting everyone's eardrums much to their apparent dismay.

"I don't know if I'd call beating up on a little girl manly," Macao chimed in biting his lips. "It definitely takes balls though."

"I'm not gonna go easy on ya just cause you're younger, kay Wendy?"

Wendy felt her muscles tense up and gulped, "I wouldn't have it any other way Natsu!"

Natsu grinned feeling his adrenaline already burning as hot as his flames igniting around his fists, "Great, I'm already getting fired up!"

Natsu shot off his feet and leaped into the air, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" His flames took the shape of giant wings as they came crashing down at Wendy.

Wendy quickly inhaled sucking in as much as air as possible. "Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy released a massive blast of wind from her mouth dispersing the flames. Natsu came in their place, lighting his knee on fire.

"Fire Dragon Talon!"

"Sky Dragon Claw" A heap of air surrounded Wendy's legs as they met with Natsu's knee.

Both of the dragons slayers flipped away from each other. Natsu smirked while wiping his lip, "Man, I didn't imagine I'd have this much fun fighting you. You're amazing Wendy."

Wendy felt her chest heat up as her face flushed red, "You really mean it Natsu?"

Natsu nodded with a bright cheery smile, "Yeah, you're one hell of a girl. I'm loving this fight!"

Wendy suddenly felt as if she was as light as a feather. Her mind was clear as a blue sky and she focused on on Natsu's beady black eyes. He was impressed by her fighting...he had called her amazing because of it. She had to keep going, she had to give it her all so that he would be even more impressed with her.

Natsu charged towards Wendy leaving a trail of fire behind him, "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" Natsu struck Wendy with his flaming elbow.

Wendy quickly covered and dashed for Natsu, "Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!" She swung her hand at Natsu as sharp winds cut through his skin. Natsu breathed in heavily as Wendy did the same.

"Fire Dragon..."

"Sky Dragon..."

"Roar!" They both shouted out in unison as massive blasts of fire and wind collided from their mouths. Natsu brought both his arms around him in a circle as flames followed, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Lotus Flame Blade!"

A whirlwind of fire consumed Wendy before knocking her off her feet. Sparks of fire burned around her. Natsu's jaw dropped as he saw Wendy get up, her face covered in wounds. Her right eye twitching and her white dress now a tattered mess. His heart twisted and turned just looking at Wendy like that. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

She wasn't so beat up that she was going to die. Natsu always makes sure to never actually hurt any of his friends that badly in their little fights, not even Gray or Gajeel. Wendy's wounds were ones anyone would expect to receive in a fight between Wizards...yet Natsu couldn't even stand to see her hurt a little bit.

He took a couple of steps back and rubbed his neck, "Hey uh, Wendy. We can stop now if you want.

Wendy instantly shook her head, "No way, Natsu, we have to keep going." Wendy looked Natsu directly in the eyes thrusting out her small chest causing Natsu to distance himself even further. She couldn't stop now, Natsu was acknowledging her strength, she had to push herself past her limits and show him how powerful she could be. She felt her pulse race with excitement at the thought of Natsu praising her even more. If she were to keep this up, surely he would fall in love with her.

Wendy bender her knees and bounced forward using a gust of wind as a boost. She delivered a rapid series of blows as Natsu brought out his forearms and swerved from left to right. Wendy brought her arms around in a circle as billows of wind surrounded her and Natsu, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill!"

All of the air focused in on Natsu flipping him through the sky. He quickly recovered however and managed to catch his fall. He ran for Wendy with a blazing knuckle, "Fire Dragon..."

Wendy gathered as much wind as possible swirling around her hands before Natsu got a good look at her face. Suddenly his flames dissolved and Wendy blinked in confusion, "Natsu...? Are you okay?!" The Sky dragon slayer asked before tripping onto Natsu.

Natsu felt his heart beat rapidly as Wendy's little chest was pressed against his rock solid abs. He looked deep into her pretty brown eyes sparkling like gems and gulped. He parted his lips as his heart pounded and pounded relentlessly. Her face just being an inch away from his, her lips being so incredibly close, their bodies practically merged...all of it was enough to make Natsu finally realize...he was in love with Wendy.


	2. Sparks of Fire and Wind

Natsu's heart beat rapidly as he stared at Wendy's face just an inch away from his. Just the sensation of her smooth skin on his was enough to overcome Natsu with a blissful feeling of warmth. He wanted to lay there with Wendy on top of him for as long as possible. He slowly lifted his arms up wishing to embrace the young bluenette. He stopped just short of lifting them off the grass however. Why did he stop? Natsu was never one to hesitate yet he found himself backing down now more than ever. Wendy was the first girl to ever make Natsu feel this way. So then, was this what love was?

Wendy looked deep into Natsu's eyes as her sky blue hair dangled over his face. He looked even more handsome up close, his cheeky features shone through as Wendy marveled in awe.

"They're in love~" Happy giggled flying overhead the dragon slayers.

And that was all it took for Wendy to suddenly become aware of her surroundings again. Her face flushed as pink as Natsu's hair. She quickly jumped off him clasping her hands over her mouth, "S-Sorry!" she stammered bowing a ridiculous number of times. Her eyes darted back and forth around the circle of her guild mates hoping they hadn't noticed her feelings for the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu rose to his feet still remembering the warmth of Wendy's body on his. He wanted to do that with her again, but now he found it difficult just to make eye contact with her. He made his way over to Gray who had just threw off his white coat, bearing his bare torso for the guild to see.

"Hey Gray..." Natsu rubbed his arm up and down. "Can you come to my house later? I have something I need to tell you?"

"I was just about to go on a job..." Gray paused when he saw Natsu start to lower his head. "Sure man, I can take a job some other time."

"Thanks Gray, you're the best!" Natsu gave the Ice Wizard a wide toothed grin before quickly crossing his arms and notching his head up, "I mean whatever."

Gray simply smirked and slapped Natsu on the shoulder, "I'll let you have it this time. Since it's your special day, dragon boy."

* * *

Later on Gray kept his promise and arrived in Natsu's house laden with months old food and a bunch of objects Gray couldn't identify nor wanted to. "Yo Natsu, I'm here," Gray called for his messy friend as he pinched his nose to stifle the stench of rotten milk and who knows what else.

After a minute or so going by with no response Gray took it upon himself to trek forward into the wild safari that was Natsu's home. "Ow!" a loud and brash voice came out from under Gray's sneakers. "Watch where you're walking man!"

"Why don't you watch where you're sleeping?!"

"It's my house!" Natsu protested as he flipped up in an instant. He raised his fists ready to go anytime but Gray simply sighed and pulled Natsu's fists down.

"Not now. What was the thing you wanted to tell me."

"Oh right..." Natsu felt his stomach rumble before he let out a laugh, "I forgot."

"Don't play that game with me," Gray glared unamused at Natsu's antics. "I've known you for years. You wouldn't have asked me to come here if it was something so easily forgotten."

Natsu fidgeted in place, curling his fingers, "Alright Gray, you're right." Suddenly Happy woke up rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"Gray's here? What's going on?" Happy looked at the surprisingly timid Natsu and back at the stern looking Gray. "Should I leave?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, it's okay. You should know this too little buddy." Happy tilted his head in confusion but then just nodded, "Aye sir!"

Natsu inhaled even deeper than when he would do an all out fire dragon roar and then he blurted out, "I'm in love with Wendy!"

A satisfied smile was brought to Gray's featured in less than a second, "So then, you've finally figured it out, huh? I'm glad, Natsu."

Happy's mouth dropped to exaggerated proportions as he hovered in front of his best friend, "So you really were in love with Wendy?!"

"I am in love with her," Natsu corrected the blue exceed.

"Well, I'll be rooting for you," Gray informed Natsu as the two bumped fists with identical grins.

"I appreciate it buddy."

Gray then looked at his half naked body and his eyebrows twitched before he fell to his knees like a defeated man. "Where are my clothes...?" And all it took were his eyes landing on the smoldering pile of garbage spread across Natsu's floor and Gray has his answer. "Damn it..."

* * *

Wendy walked into Ezra's room while kicking her feet against one another with Carla in her arms, "Good evening Erza."

"Good evening, what brings you here so late?" Erza asked as she was admiring her props and costumes.

"I was wondering if you could help me again?"

With Natsu you mean?"

"Yes, that's right!" Wendy brought her fists to her chest. "When I fought Natsu, he complimented my power. I want to keep impressing Natsu and then maybe he'll fall in love with me!"

Erza raised her eyebrows before throwing a prince outfit over her armor, "So you came here for me to give you another idea?"

"Yes, I think Natsu doesn't want to fight anymore since he ended our last one early..."

Erza clicked her tongue as she waved her finger at Wendy, "I can only help you so much you know. If I were to give you advice about Natsu all the time, what would be the point? What if you got married, should I live with you guys then so that I could help you whenever you were unsure about something." Erza patter Wendy on the head, "You love Natsu, you should know what to do. You know him just as well as I do."

"She is right you know, Wendy," Carla agreed with Erza while looking up at her owner.

Wendy brought her hand to her dancing heart as she thought about that dashing dragon slayer, "Yeah...I know Natsu. I'll come up with something all on my own!"

* * *

Natsu walked into the guildhall and his heart skipped as he instantly gazed upon Wendy enjoying her afternoon meal. He stared at the dazzlingly beautiful girl dressed in a red and white shirt and black skirt, her hair let loose flowing from her back. Just looking at her brought a huge smile to Natsu's face and he couldn't bring himself to look away from that incredible sight...until Wendy noticed him. He rapidly turned his head pretending to be examining the request board eleven feet away instead.

Gajeel looked down at Natsu and scoffed, "You have to walk over there to get a job, Salamnder."

"I know that, you big piece of scrap metal!" Natsu retorted on instinct before walking in the opposite direction.

"It's over there ya numskull!"

Natsu went to get some lunch of his own before sitting at the table across from Wendy. He gripped onto his knee as he stuck his fork into his lunch. This was killing him, he had no problem eating with Wendy before. She was around him practically all the time since she joined the guild. And yet...now all of a sudden he felt like a kitten in a lion den. He bounced his legs against each other as he feigned ridiculous interest in his food, taking a peek at Wendy every now and again.

Wendy walked over to Natsu as he pretended not to notice, but his heart fluttered with every step she drew nearer towards him. "Good afternoon, Natsu," Wendy greeted the pink haired boy with a radiant smile.

"Oh hey Wendy!" Natsu's voice squeaked and he turned his head hoping to keep his luminescent blush concealed.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Wendy asked in a sweet voice which caused a warm shiver to run over Natsu's neck.

Natsu swallowed his saliva and wiped his mouth, "Uh yeah, sure." He wanted to face palm after saying that...Uh yeah sure? Was that really the best he could do. He was for sure he wasn't doing himself any favors. But with Wendy being so close to him, his mind drifted away into the land of her distracting fresh scent of clean air.

Her legs were oh so close to his, Natsu had to put as much determination as he had in any fight just to resist the urge to scoot closer to her. Yet he still slowly parted his legs as they neared Wendy's.

"Hey Natsu..." Wendy started as she bit her lip. "I was wondering if you'd like to go training with me. She knew Natsu loved the idea of fighting and was always wanting to get stronger. And even though she didn't share his enthusiasm for the sport of hurting others, she knew this was the best way to spend time with him along with eating. Not to mention that feeling she had when Natsu had praised her abilities was the happiest moment in her life and she so desperately wanted that feeling back.

Natsu however scratched his neck as he remembered how he felt when he saw Wendy injured because of him. "I..." But as he looked into those big brown bulging eyes of hers, he just knew he wouldn't be able to stand sending them on the brink of tears. "I would love that Wendy. Just no sparring okay?"

Wendy blinked and tilted her head, "Huh? Why not?"

Natsu ran his hand through his hair and gave off a rigid shrug, "I don't know, I just think it would be better if we focused on improving our skills outside of a fight." Natsu rarely ever questioned if what he said made sense but he figured there was a first time for everything.

Even so Wendy simply smiled and gave an understanding nod, "Oh, I see."

* * *

Natsu and Wendy arrived at the beach by Akane Resort ready to get some training. Although unaware that the other had the same hidden desire of doing this more to get closer to each other rather than getting stronger.

"Natsu can you show me how do your roar?" Wendy asked twiddling her little fingers. "In detail?"

Natsu nodded dumbfounded as he had been distracted by how cute Wendy looked in her green and white checkered swimsuit with her hair pulled up into twintails. "Yeah, of course." Natsu walked towards the ocean feeling as if he had become weightless all of a sudden. "First I take a deep breath," Natsu said as he completed the action, "And then I summon all of my magic from my stomach, focusing hard on whatever I'm feeling at the time." Natsu's words were muffled due to him holding his breath but Wendy could still understand most of what he was saying.

"And then I picture myself as a dragon and release!" Natsu let out a massive burst of fire over the ocean.

Wendy clapped her hands by her head and sighed dreamily, "Wow Natsu, that was amazing!"

Wendy's compliment summoned a blush to Natsu's face as he scratched his cheek. He suddenly found himself failing to make eye contact with the small dragon slayer again. Natsu shook his head at himself. What was he doing? He couldn't stand being this bashful all of a sudden, When he wanted something he went after it, that's always been the Natsu way. Hesitation had no place in his mind. Besides Wendy had said he was amazing, so maybe it was possible she was interested in him as well. Even though one compliment wasn't a lot to go off of, Natsu was sick of waiting. If there was any chance she returned his love for he, he wanted to know, he needed to know. Steeling his nerves, Natsu straightened his back and walked towards Wendy.

"Alright, now you try," Natsu said warmly as he wrapped his arms around her. Wendy's face was red as an apple as she felt Natsu's skin pressed so tightly against hers. His fairy large hand over her stomach caused steam to practically emanate from her head. "Go on and take a deep breath." Wendy did as instructed and inhaled even more than she would normally. "Now summon your magic from within your belly. And then...release it like a true dragon!"

Wendy let out the biggest wave of wind she ever had over the ocean and turned around to face Natsu with sparkling eyes. She threw herself onto him, kicking her leg up with a bright smile.

Natsu looked down at Wendy as she buried her face in his chest sending warm tingles up his spine. He hadn't felt like this since back when Wendy had hugged him after the Nirvana incident, and now he knew why. Wendy let go of Natsu bringing a frown to his face but it quickly returned to a smile as he watched Wendy jump in glee.

"I did it! Thank you, Natsu, you're the best." Wendy started running around spinning before her foot met with a pebble in the sand. The young girl nearly fell flat on her face but instead she landed in muscular arms.

"Got'cha," Natsu sighed in relief before he realized Wendy's face was only inches away from his again. It was just like before...He had his arms wrapped around her body with their skin touching so deeply, her eyes piercing right through his with her beautiful complexion backing it up. He licked his lips wondering if they had dried as Wendy continued to stare at Natsu with a face full of expectations.

Her lips being so incredibly close to his Natsu couldn't resist the temptation and leaned in closer to her. He puckered his own as his grip around her tightened bringing their bodies even closer together until there wasn't an ounce of space left in between them. Natsu brushed Wendy's bangs out of the way so they could touch forehead while looking deeply into one another's expectant eyes. Wendy puckered her lips signaling to Natsu she shared his love for her. Natsu felt his heart explode with joy as it thumped against his chest. Finally...he was glad he had gotten rid of that pesky little obstacle known as hesitation. And now he could finally start his relationship with Wendy. He placed his lips I've hers as his tastebuds melted with the taste of sweet honey. Neither Natsu nor Wendy wanted this lovely moment to stop. Both of them wanted to bask in each other's soft loving lips forever. A true love was about to begin.


	3. Night at the Akane Resort

**Hello everyone sorry for this chapter taking so long. I wanted to get this out earlier, but I had a lot of problems with my document. Also I would like to take this time to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. I really do appreciate it. Especially since this such an underated ship. Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu and Wendy continued to suck on each other's lips as the overcast sun darkened leaving a large shadow over the two. Natsu pulled away and inhaled for a quick second as Wendy cocked her head slightly, "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Need...air..." Natsu answered still trying to regain his breath.

Wendy put a finger to her lips and winked, "I can give you that easily. I'm a Sky Dragon, remember?"

And before Natsu could respond, Wendy had grabbed his back and reeled him back into another passionate kiss, the sound of their lips smacking as they moaned in pleasure might've been heard had anyone else been near them at the time.

Natsu felt as if he was floating peacefully in the sky as the lengthy kiss continued. Wendy ran her cool hand down Natsu's cheek to his neck causing it to tingle a little bit. Before he lost his breath again, he felt air feel his lungs. The dragon slayer duo closed their eyes savoring this moment they have dreamt of for so long. Wendy slowly lifted her lips off of Natsu's and stared at him, her gleaming eyes complimenting a giddy grin.

Natsu's jaw dropped in amazement at how confident and bold Wendy had just been. Combine that with the immense pleasure her lips had given him and he found himself staring at her bright face, completely enamored and speechless.

Wendy's face progressively became flustered as she twirled a strand of her hair around, "Natsu...what's wrong? Do you.." She turned her head around to avoid eye contact with Natsu and attempt to make the question less awkward, "Do you not like me?"

Suddenly Natsu had thrown both his arms around Wendy and brought her closer to him, holding the small girl as tightly as possible. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, that's not it. I..." Natsu felt his heart pound against his chest with duck ferocity it might as well have been a hammer. His knees became liked melted jelly as he ran his hand down the back of Wendy's blue haired head. "I...I love you Wendy."

Just saying that seemed to have summoned a quick gust of wind blowing their hair around as Wendy's eyes filled up with warm liquid, "Really, you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't lie, Wendy," Natsu said deeply and softly, complete sincerity coating his voice. "Not to you."

"I love you too, Natsu," Wendy beamed as tears fell from her eyes. And then as if to signal something, the sun had set and a dark sky with a full moon had come in it's place.

* * *

Wendy and Natsu went inside for dinner where Happy and Carla joined them. Wendy was humming while swinging her legs back and forth. Natsu simply watched her with a smile.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood," Carla observed with a surprisingly mischievous smirk as she watched Wendy. "Something happened between you and the fire breather, I assume?"

Wendy nodded delightedly, "Mhmmmm."

Carla turned towards Wendy and held up her paw, "Well, come on and tell us? It's not like Happy and I don't know."

"Happy knows?" Wendy shouted out so loud she managed to draw the attention of the rest of the room. She lowered her head and clasped her hands in between her legs, squirming her shoulders around. "Oops..."

"Of course he knows, child. It was pretty obvious if you want me to be entirely honest," Carla informed Wendy matter of factly.

Happy nodded as he stuffed some fish in his mouth, "Yeah, I could see it from a mile away!"

"You only knew it because I told you," Natsu gave Happy a stern look before drool seeped from his lips as s plate of steak was placed before him.

"Here is your meal," the male waiter said as he gave Wendy her bowl of soup and Happy his fish. "Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. I hope you enjoy your meal."

Wendy picked up her spoon preparing to dip into her soup but suddenly came to a halt. "Aren't you gonna eat anything Carla?"

"No, I'll be fine. I had a late lunch," Carla admitted.

"Are you sure? I'll share some of my soup with you if you want." Natsu stared at Wendy with a surprisingly simple smile on his face. Wendy's shoulders tightened up as she noticed Natsu staring intently and calmly at her, "What is it, Natsu?" Her hand grazes across her cheek, "Do I have something on my face?"

Natsu shook his head, chuckling slightly, "No silly, I just...am really impressed by how kind you always are."

Wendy's face lit up as she tugged on her dark skirt, "It's nothing all that special really. You're just as kind as I am."

"Hey Natsu, will you share your food with me?" Happy asked with s mischievous smirk planted on his shadowing face."

"No way man, you like fish." Natsu pushes his plate away from Happy as the blue Exceed attempted to steal the meat. "Hey quit it, hands off greedy!"

"Oh, I'm the greedy one, am I? You're the one hogging his food all for himself! »

"Yeah, because it's my food!" Natsu pusher his hand into Happy's face and Happy waved his paws around in response. "You've got your own!"

"Well maybe I wanna try something different and expand my horizons? Didn't think of that, did ya?"

"Oh, bull crap!"

Wendy giggled watching Natsu fight with Happy before she decided to begin eating her soup. She took a small portion into her spoon and directed it to her mouth.

"So sour..." Wendy's lips puckered as she collapsed onto the table.

"WENDY!" Natsu screamed out so loud it bounced off the walls.

"Hey shut it, pinky!"

"My friend just fell face first into the table!" Flame ignited around Natsu's fist. "Do I have to burn some sense into ya, huh?!"

"Now is hardly the time to be so rambunctious," Carla sighed at Natsu's actions and received an unexpected response.

Natsu's flames dissipated as he walked over to Wendy, "You're right." He carefully picked Wendy up and placed her on his back letting both of her arms dangle around his chest. "Let's take her back to the room."

Once they made it back to the room, Natsu set Wendy down gently on the simple white bed. "Happy, Carla, you guys go and finish eating." He fights into his pocket and handed some jewel to Happy, "I'm sure this should be enough."

"It's nice how much you care about Wendy, Natsu," Happy started as he threw the jewel into his green sack. "But aren't you taking this a little too seriously...? She just ate some sour soup."

"Either way, it knocked her out," Natsu answered in a low soft spoken voice. "I want to make sure nothing will happen to her until she wakes up."

"Come on Happy, let's get going already," Carla dragged Happy out of the room as pupils shifted into hearts."

"Wendy..." Natsu pulled up the sheets over all the way up to her chin. He stared at her sleeping face with dreamy eyes, "You even so cute when you sleep. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as you are."

"Love Natsu..." Wendy breathed quietly in her slumber. "I love you so much, Natsu..."

Natsu's gut felt as if a sun had formed inside it as it showered his insides with soothing warmth. He got into the bed with Wendy and rested his arm behind her back bring her closer to his body. Cuddling with the blue haired dragon slayer, he fell asleep along with her.

Natsu woke up to Wendy's sleeping face only an inch away from his. He blushed having forgotten he fell asleep with her. He brushed a bang covering her eye away before her eyes slowly started to open.

"Huh, Natsu?" Still half-asleep Wendy had taken a while to realize what had happened. Once she finally did, her face was so hot, it might as well have been on fire. "When did you get here?!When did I get here?!" Wendy realized she had automatically separated herself from Natsu without thinking. She dipped her chin down wishing she hadn't done that.

"You passed out after eating your soup," Natsu answered sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Oh, that's right I ordered vegetable soup because I heard it was really sour," Wendy grimaced as just remembering the taste of that detestable soup caused her stomach to start rumbling.

"Why would you do that? You know you don't like sour things."

"I know, but I wanted to try it," Wendy twirled a strand of her hair around. "I wanted to see if I had changed at all, but I guess not."

Natsu shook his head before pulling Wendy against his shoulder, "That's not true, you have changed a lot. You're becoming more and more mature every day, Wendy."

Wendy eyes filled with hope as she pressed her shoulder against Natsu's, "You really mean it?"

He stroke her long hair gently with an equally gentle voice, "Of course I do. You're amazing in every way, Wendy."

Wendy twiddled her fingers, "I don't know about all that."

"It's true, Wendy." Natsu looked up at the ceiling before a thought occurred to him. "So the..."

Suddenly Happy barged in, "Natsu! Wendy! We have to go now!" Carla followed him folding her arms.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Happy, "We were in the middle of something."

"You can do it later! We have to get back to the guild now!" Happy chopped down on his paw frantically.

"Why does it have to be now?"

"Because it was Erza's orders!"

Natsu gulped as he felt a bulge in his throat, "Did you say...Erza?" Happy simply gave a quick nod while sweat ran down Natsu's forehead. He interlocked fingers with Wendy and started running off, "Come on, we've gotta get back to the guild quickly, Wendy!"

* * *

Natsu and Wendy walked into the guildhall, their hands still tightly intertwined. Wendy looked down noticing this as her cheeks flushed red. "Hey everyone, we're back!" Natsu announced his and Wendy's presence with a boisterous shout. As all of their guild makes heads turned a resounding gasp filled the hall. Natsu blinked in a perplexed fashion, "Why are you all staring at us like that?"

Gray slammed his palm into his face, "How can you still be that clueless? Look at what you're doing, flameskull!"

Natsu looked down finally realizing he was still holding Wendy's hand in his own. A faint blush crossed his face as he found himself staring at Wendy with her bashful smile. Gajeel scoffed down a frying pan, "Salamander is blushing...?" He quickly swallowed the kitchen appliance whole as he turned his body all the way around, watching the occurrence with a mischievous smirk on his face. Heh heh."

Erza nodded with her arms folded, a satisfied grin crossing over her features, "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Mira walked up to the two dragon slayers and sighed dreamily as she clasped her hands over her cheeks, "Aw, that's so sweet. So are you two a couple now?"

Natsu suddenly felt like his whole body rose in temperature. He scratched his cheek a couple of times before finding a blank spot in the room to focus his gaze, "Well uh..." He heaved a heavy internal sigh. Why was this happening again? He had thought he had kicked his newfound nervousness to the curb. But yet here it was again just like a buzzing fly and equally as pestering...He wondered was this a natural feeling for anyone who was in love.

"We're going to talk about it," Wendy spoke softly as she found herself leaning against Natsu's shoulder."

"Ooooh, can I watch," Mira asked in excitement, her eyes bubbling up with intense curiosity.

"Sorry Mira..." Wendy gave her a friendly smile as she rejected Mira's strange proposal.

"Good, it seems everyone is here," Makarov appeared in the middle of the guildhall as he walked up to the stage in the back. "I hope you are all prepared...because for the next couple of days, we will be going camping!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "But why camping?"

A sharp flint formed in the corner of Erza's eyes as she chuckled with the utmost confidence in her answer, "It is to test our skills of survival of course. As Wizards we must always be prepared to face harsh scenarios. Isn't that right Master?"

"Eh?" Makarov stared blankly at Erza for a second before suddenly jerking his arm up, "Oh yes, of course! To test your strength and abilities as wizards! Indeed that is why we are going camping!"

Suddenly Jason ran into the guildhall screaming his lungs off, "Makarov! You forgot to take the Sorcerer Weekly camera with you for your photos!" He handed Makarov a simple black camera with the words Sorcerer Weekly inscribed on it. "We can't pay you if you don't use it. "

Can't wait to see what they'll look like! I'm sure they'll be so COOL!" Jason ran off in a flash as everyone sweat dropped and collectively sighed.

"He's doing this for the money..." Gray realized as he glared at Makarov."

"Should've figured as much," Cana said before chugging down a barrel of alcohol.

Makarov whistled innocently before merrily skipping along. "Master..." Mira leered at him behind as he was stopped in his tracks just from her look alone. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Who? Me?"

Wendy turned to Natsu and held his hands in hers. She looked up at him, her brown eyes shining with expectations, "Natsu..."

Natsu felt elevated as he gazed upon Wendy's face, her eyes locked into his without even a slight waver, "Yes, Wendy?"

"Let's go talk now."


End file.
